mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Julio Clisante
Julio Clisante is a member of the Innocentz gang (Skullzy set) and a minor villain in film Sudden Violence, Manhunt series, and Scarface: The World is Yours. Info He is a Shinnoknist and quite a serious druggie. He is very cowardly, but arrogant, all talk and no bowls, there's many types like him out there. Ironically, he insults James Earl Cash with "coward" and "pussi" when he hides in the shadows or runs away from the gang. He has a black and white skull make-up, wears a wife beater and has purple trousers with yellow stripes (not the pee stains). He is the leader of the Skullzy gang set despite being a complete coward, unlike the Babyfaces' leader, Mr. Happy, who is one tough cookie. While still crazy due to drugs and his sadism, his cowardice is what really makes him a deranged psycho. He kind of looks similar to Rico. His weapons of choice are a sickle, Commando Knife and a Colt Single Action Army. Due to his cowardice, Julio is never seen in a fight alone, usually being accompanied by three or more, Babyfaces. He, like most other members of the gang, shared a rivalry with the Montana Gang too. Scarface: Twiy In this game, from 2013 onward, Julio and all other Innocentz members are trying to take over Miami from the drug kingpin Tony Montana. Their main turfs are South Town and Downtown. After the deaths of Tony and the new leader Frank Carezzo in 2016, Innocentz now control most of the turf and drug stashes in Miami along with Fortunato Regime. Quotes *''"No, dude! We can be friends; you and I, no?"'' *''"Don't be hasty, amigo, I could be your ticket out of here."'' *''"Oh buddy, have a heart. It's a game! A STUPID GAME!"'' *''"Guys, the bastard's holdup up here someplace."'' *''"I'm not going in there with some serious backup..."'' *''"Innocentz! Oh, yeah, like I'm gonna fall for that."'' *''"Boys! The freak is over here!"'' *''"Guys! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE! JESUS!"'' *''"What the-? Why-? WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE TAKING THIS SHITFACE ON!?!"'' *''"My boys; he's over here."'' *''"He's just toyin' with us, I swear."'' *''"We're all friends here, amigos. He wants us to fight over him!"'' *''"Let's all just take a deep breath and think about this."'' *''"Oh, man, nobody deserves the end like that. Oh, man, I'm gettin' the chills, man. THE CHILLS."'' *''"Hold it! You just stay right where I see you."'' *''"Ugh... Didn't think this would be SO DUMB!"'' *''"I was on him! Where were you guys?"'' *''"This guys smells of Special Forces to me."'' *''"The schmuck's not here! I think I'll go smoke some bud."'' *''"What happened to Mr.-Run-N'-Hide, huh?"'' *''"*Pukes and coughs*"'' *''"*Pukes, coughs and screams like a retard*"'' *''"We're cummin' to get you... (laughs like Peter Griffin)"'' *''"Innocentz, I think the ghosts are hungry tonight."'' *''"My bread smells like a moose fart."'' *''"I smell 'im, boys. I SMELL 'IS FEAR."'' *''"Muawhahahahaha-(coughs, gurgles and almost pukes)!"'' *''"Hey, Carlos! I raped your woman last week and she begged me for more."'' *''"No, no, noooo!!! (Coughs and almost pukes)"'' *''"I can understand how I might intimidate you, hehehehe!"'' *''"Oh, c'mon! Stand and fight, you asshole!"'' *''"Did anybody think to ask if this asshole was a real man or just a pussy?"'' *''"Face me, you pig! Stupid pig! Phaggot! Dawg breath! Jerk! S-hole! WORM!"'' *''"Look, were all stacked up like idiots."'' *''"Do us all a fahing favour and make a little room here."'' *''"Come out into the open so we can face each other like men."'' *''"I saw that tramp before, trust me. If gets close, we'll smell 'im."'' Trivia *Knowing Jules Fernandez and Julio being a pussi that he is, it is unknown how he became leader of the Skullzy. Gallery Innocentz_baut'_to_attack_Cash.jpg|Cash sees Julio and two other Innocentz around campfire. Category:Characters Category:Cowards Category:Druggies Category:Satanism Category:Scarface Category:Manhunt Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Filled with Evil Category:Tottal psychos Category:Mexicans Category:Gang Leaders